Ayashi no Kokoro
by Nuriko No Da
Summary: Kelly wished to the Gods for Tasuki...but when you wish for happiness...darkness is sure to follow. R&R I'm begging you!
1. Prologue: What Dreams Become

*Ayashi no Kimochi*  
  
: :Bewitched Hearts::  
  
Another Fushigi Yuugi Fic  
  
  
  
By: Ashley Montero  
  
Date: July 15, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of the characters mentioned from other anime. I do,   
  
however own Kelly, Ashley, Belle, Rin, Jacob, and Chris. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to the great Yuu Watase.   
  
Dedicated to: Any anime lover who wishes to become a great fanfiction writer. (Myself included...^------------~.)   
  
My Best Friends: Rhiannon and Becky, and an old best friend who now lives in Utah, she loves anime more than I do! : Kelly Nock.  
  
**********************************  
  
Prologue - What Dreams Become...  
  
'Miaka strolled down the walkway with her closest and rekindled friend Yui, along with her older brother  
  
and his friend Tetsuya. Miaka gasped as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground, and a young man stood before her.   
  
He smiled and held his left hand up, which bared a silver ring that held a crimson stone in the middle. The tears slowly  
  
fell as she laid eyes upon the love she thought she had lost. "Tamahome..." she uttered.'   
  
A blank screen followed after, revealing the end of the show, which had long been dreaded by the viewer.   
  
The tears began to stream down her face, as the credits popped up onto the television screen. "Nooo! Why did it have   
  
to end so soon?" she gasped, clutching the toss-around pillow harder. "We were just getting started!" she yelled, the tears  
  
had long ceased, and was replaced by a tinge of anger. "Grrrrr!" she threw the pillow at the blank tv, releasing her anger.  
  
Kelly sighed, and grabbed the tv remote, shutting the tv off. She walked to her room and switched on the light.   
  
There were clothes everywhere, whether they were thrown on the bed, strewn along the sides, or just laying anywhere on the floor,   
  
she still did her best to avoid tripping. The walls were adorned with anime posters, stickers, homemade posters, even her own drawings.  
  
UFO plushies could be seen sitting on anything that provided support. Nope, she wasn't your average anime otaku, not in the least.   
  
The posters mostly consisted of Fushigi Yuugi, Ayashi no Ceres, and Sailor Moon, as well as the other items placed carefully in her room.   
  
Even if she wasn't the cleanest person, she still found time to organize anything related to anime that resided in her bedchamber.  
  
Kelly found her way to the bed and scooted off all of the items that were on her unmade mattress. She plopped herself  
  
down onto the mess of blankets and sheets, with all fours sprawled out, trying to take up as much space as she could.   
  
Her brown hair strewn about all over the place. She studied her ceiling while humming the theme song to her favorite,   
  
now-finished anime: Fushigi Yuugi. She closed her eyes, breathing in the air. Just then the phone rang.  
  
She growled and immediately raced to the cordless phone on her shelf. Kelly grabbed the phone and  
  
pressed the talk button, "WHAT!?!?" Her voice echoed in her room and the voice on the other side of the phone   
  
spoke, "What do you mean WHAT?!?!?!" Kelly smiled, "Oh, hey Ashley." Ashley sounded hesitant, "What was that?"   
  
Kelly's eyebrows perked up "What was what?" "Why did ya answer the phone like that? Did you finally finish Fushigi Yuugi?   
  
It sure took you long enough!"Ashley smirked. "Yeah. It was just so great. Now I don't have anything to look forward to though." Kelly frowned.   
  
"Oh, I see," Ashley's voice became more serious and it began to quiver "D-Did you see...Nuriko, d-d-die?" "Yes." Kelly frowned.   
  
"Did you cry?" Ashley questioned. "Yes." Kelly answered. "Oh. Well I have to go. Mom's buggin' me! See ya!" Ashley said. Faint sounds   
  
of a woman's voice could be heard in the background. They said their goodbyes and hung-up.  
  
Kelly groaned and fell backward, landing on her pillow. She moved around, adjusting her body to the bed,   
  
when something poked her in the ribs. "What the..?" she sat up and pulled out what was hitting her. She chuckled, it was her  
  
Fushigi Yuugi Vocal Collection cd. The figures of eight people could be made out on the cover. She studied them carefully,  
  
and her gaze stopped on the flaming orange haired seishi. "Tasuki..." she whispered.  
  
Tasuki was her favorite seishi of all time. She loved everything about him, she thought he was absolutely   
  
gorgeous. Kelly's fingers grazed the plastic cover, and she set it down. She walked out of her room and onto the balcony.   
  
Her blue eyes gazed up at the stars and she made a wish upon them.   
  
'I wish.......Suzaku. I wish the Universe of the Four Gods were real. I do, I wish that it was real, all of it...'  
  
***********************************************  
  
End of Prologue!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Threads of Destiny  
  
Did you likey? I hope so! Please read and review, so that this fic will actually get somewhere.   
  
You do want to see more chapters, right? Well if you do, I need REVIEWS! How else will I know to post more?   
  
So if you have any suggestions or compliments, please do REVIEW! NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER!   
  
If you decide to use your foul mouth to flame me, you will be the one who reserves the flames via Tasuki's tessen! 


	2. Ch 1: The Threads of Destiny

Ayashi no Kokoro  
  
::Bewitched Hearts::  
  
Another Fushigi Yuugi Fic  
  
By: Ashley Montero  
  
Date: July 16, 2003  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting writing this, now would I? ^____^  
  
I do own my characters: Kelly, Rin, Belle, Ashley, Chris, and Jacob. Yuu Watase owns this wonderful anime *tear*!  
  
Dedicated to: My REVIEWERS!!! I know it's only 3 so far but I'm just so happy! My Best friends, and all anime  
  
lovers in the world. Oh, oh, oh yeah and JAPAN!!! They are geniuses, they invented anime!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 1: The Threads of Destiny...  
  
Snoring cold be heard from Kelly's room as she slept peacefully...probably dreaming of Tasuki. Her mouth was wide   
  
open, sucking in as much air as she could. 'Tasu...ki' she murmured, as a drop of drool found its way to the pillow her   
  
head rested on.  
  
Kelly turned to side, which was followed by a large thud onto the floor of her room. She sat up   
  
quickly "What? What happened? Where?" her eyelids still drooping. She found herself on the floor with a small   
  
bruise on her arm. "Huh? I must've fallen off the bed again." she said to herself as the sun illuminated her room,   
  
creating an aura surrounding the white walls.   
  
Small, but quick footsteps could be heard heading towards her room. It was her little brother Jacob.   
  
Jacob was only seven years old but still managed to pester her enormously. He peeked through her door, still   
  
wearing his ninja turtle pajamas. She groaned as he spoke "Mom says you better get your butt up right now. It's   
  
already the eleven." She grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him, "Shut up! Get out of my room!" He stuck his   
  
tongue out at her and left the room.  
  
"Dumb little kids. Always annoying every single thing they speak to!" she snapped. Kelly was always this   
  
grouchy in the mornings, or should I say afternoons? O.o She stood up and left the room. She strolled to the kitchen   
  
and grabbed a box of Corn Pops (A/N: Corn pops rule!). She sat down and joined her brother on the table. Jacob   
  
sat at the table watching tv, his legs dangling off of the chair. Kelly just sat quietly.   
  
Jacob laughed at the show he was watching, (A/N: Ed, Edd, and Eddy) and continued to eat his breakfast.   
  
Kelly's eyes glazed over as she thought about the dream she had had last night. She dreamt that she went through the   
  
book and fell in love with Tasuki. Her friends were there too, Ashley was hanging out with Nuriko, Belle was following   
  
Chichiri around, and Rin was blushing furiously as she spoke with Hotohori. "What a dream..." she muttered.  
  
"DOUBLE D! WATCH OUT! I believe I know what I'm doing. I'M A FISH!!!" the tv's sounds brought her back   
  
to reality, and she turned to see what was making her little brother laugh so hard. Apparently, the three ed's had gotten  
  
into trouble. She sighed, and her brother smirked, "Were you watching your stupid anime again?" She gave him a death glare  
  
and replied "Yes, and it's NOT stupid!" He rolled his small, green eyes "Whatever!" he jumped off the chair and rushed to the  
  
sink, he placed his empty cereal bowl in and ran to the couch. His eyes locked on the television.   
  
Kelly proceeded to do the same, but instead of joining her hypnotized brother on the couch, she left to her room.   
  
She opened the door and picked out some clothes to wear after her shower. Her shower only took twenty minutes and she  
  
was out in no time. She walked into her room, using her foot to scoot all the clothes that blocked her path to the side. She   
  
used her redtowel to finish drying her hair so that it was almost dry.   
  
She pressed some buttons on her stereo and the music turned on:  
  
[Tasuki and Chichiri sing]  
  
Aoi sora ni wa Aoi jiyuu ga aru...  
  
Shiroi kumo ni wa Shiroi nozumi ga aru...   
  
[Tasuki sings]  
  
aruite mo tadori-tsudzukeru...  
  
Basho ga areba nii...  
  
Kelly chuckled when she heard Tasuki's deep voice sing the Japanese lyrics. The rest of the song played   
  
out and she turned it off, as she finished getting ready. She finished brushing her soft, brown hair and left the room. Her   
  
brother greeted her again by sticking his tongue out, at least he was in normal clothes now. She simply replied by sticking  
  
her tongue out as well. He frowned and ran into the living room. She sat next to him and put her shoes on. "Where are YOU  
  
going?" he asked, questioning her. Kelly smiled, "I'm just going to Ashley's for awhile." "But you can't leave me here by myself!"  
  
he said. "I know. That's why I called grandma." she snickered. A look of fear crossed his face as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's  
  
her!" Kelly laughed and opened the door. Their grandma came in and searched for Jacob, who was hiding from her. "Oh Kelly!  
  
My how you've grown!" Grandma Abby assumed. "Uh-huh..." was all Kelly could muster. "Where is he? Where's my little sugar-pie?"   
  
Abby beamed.   
  
Jacob peeked out from behind the couch and carefully stepped towards an ecstatic grandmother.   
  
"There you are! Oh look how much cuter you've gotten!" she said pinching his cheeks. "Uh-huh..." was all HE could muster.   
  
"Well, I guess I'm off! Have fun!" Kelly smiled as she closed the door. "Hehe, sucker." she smirked.  
  
The roads were full of traffic, which lined up bumper to bumper. Kelly strolled down the sidewalk.   
  
Ashley's house was actually just around the corner, but she wanted to take the longer way. She turned left instead   
  
of turning right. She hummed the song she had listened to earlier. The summer sun beat down on her small frame,   
  
and she wiped the sweat beads from her forehead. "Sure is hot out..." she said and stopped briefly.   
  
Before her was a long, shining, red feather. Kelly knew it belonged to some kind of exotic bird, but  
  
why would it be on the sidewalk in a Californian neighborhood? "Hmmm..." she kneeled down and picked it up.  
  
"What the heck?" she stroked the soft feather as thoughts of the Suzaku seven raced through her mind. "Suzaku?"   
  
she continued, "No way!" She stood back up and finished the journey to Ashley's house, still clutching the scarlet feather.   
  
Kelly stood in front of a beige two story house and rang the doorbell. A voice came from the other side of   
  
the door, "Who is it?" it was Ashley. Kelly straightened her voice and replied, "It's Tasuki lover, Kell-chan!" Ashley smiled   
  
on the other side of the door "What's the password?" "Nuriko is among the living..." Kelly yelled to the door. "You got it!"   
  
Ashley replied. The sounds of locks being undone could be heard, and the big wooden door opened with ease.   
  
Kelly went inside and they immediately raced up the stairs to Ashley's room. Ashley's room was much   
  
cleaner than Kelly's, there were no clothes on the floor, and everything was organized pain-stakingly perfect. The walls   
  
were a light lavender color and they were plastered with Nuriko memorabilia, everything of Nuriko that ever existed was  
  
residing in Ashley's room. "Looky, what I got!" Ashley said excitedly as she showed her best friend a rare Nuriko UFO plush  
  
doll. "I see, still collecting Nuriko stuff, eh?" Kelly laughed. All Ashley could do was nod.   
  
Kelly's hand still clasped the red feather, and it was brought to her attention again. "Hey, look what I found on the  
  
way here." Kelly said, showing her friend the shiny feather. "OH WOW! It looks like one of Suzaku's feathers from his tail!"   
  
Ashley yelled and started to dance around her room happily but then stopped, "WAIT A MINUTE! How is that possible?"   
  
Kelly shook her head, "I have no idea."   
  
There was awkward silence, then a light bulb appeared above Ashley's head. "I KNOW! I KNOW! Let's ask the almighty  
  
Nuriko if he knows anything!" Kelly sighed *sweatdrop* "Ashley, how is THAT possible?" "Shhhh!" Ashley shushed Kelly and walked  
  
to a hanging Nuriko wall scroll, she put her hands together as if she were praying and closed her eyes. "Nuriko...can you tell us why   
  
there is a feather of Suzaku in our world?" The awkward silence returned *crickets chirping* "He's sleeping." Ashley said in a   
  
serious tone. *Kelly falls with her foot twitching* "Maybe, your too much of a Nuriko fan." Kelly muttered.   
  
******************************************  
  
That night when Kelly returned home, she placed the scarlet feather in her keepsake box under her bed. She once   
  
again made her way out onto the balcony, looking up at the night sky. 'My life is so boring. I do the same thing everyday. I wish   
  
something would happen for once. This summer has been such a drag. Ashley is busy loving and collecting Nuriko things.   
  
Belle is in Hawaii, and Rin has a job. I'm the only one who has not one ounce of fun in her life. I don't even know why I made   
  
that stupid wish yesterday. I'm such a fool thinking it would come true. I'm in love with an anime character. What an idiot.' she  
  
thought to herself as she looked up, she gasped at what she saw. "The...stars...they're RED? What the hell?" Her shock ceased  
  
when she noticed it was just one constellation that was a scarlet color.   
  
  
  
It was Tasuki's constellation.  
  
******************************************  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2!  
  
A/N: Well? Was it a cliffy? I'm not sure. You decide. The second chapter will be up soon! Thanx for the reviews!   
  
It was fun writing this chappie! I actually have another story I'm working on called Glittering Moon in the Ayashi no Ceres section,   
  
don't read it if you haven't seen the whole show! I know that the chapters in this story are kind of slow, but it gets better, I promise!  
  
Keep reviewing if you want to see more chaps! Thank ya lots! Oh yeah I almost forgot, the Ashley in this story is not me, and the   
  
first title: Ayashi no Kimochi was wrong, so that's why I changed it if you were wondering.   
  
A/N: I forgot to say that Ed, Edd, and Eddy is not mine, and Corn Pops are not mine, and the ninja turtles aren't either!  
  
See ya!  
  
Nuriko no da! 


	3. Ch 2: Hope in the Four Gods

Ayashi no Kokoro  
  
::Bewitched Hearts::  
  
Another Fushigi Yuugi Fic  
  
Name: Ashley Montero  
  
Date: July 17, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. *tear* I don't own Nuriko either *cries* they belong to Yuu Watase, Bless her Japanese  
  
soul! HOWEVER! I DO own Kelly and co.  
  
Dedicated to: Anyone who takes the time to read my humble fic. My best friends, and the people of Japan, god bless them!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 2: Hope in the Four Gods  
  
A small breeze flowed through the air as Kelly stood outside watching the stars. The wind sliced through  
  
her hair creating smaller strands that flapped around her face. Her blue eyes stared in awe at the bright red constellation.  
  
"It's-it's Tasuki's constellation!" She whispered to the wind, her eyes still locked on Tasuki's constellation that shone in the  
  
night sky, contrasting with the moon's bright white illumination.   
  
*****  
  
The seven seishi surrounded Taitsukun atop Mt. Taikyoku, along with Miaka. "Now that Tenkou has been defeated  
  
the four seishi who are no longer among the living will alas be reincarnated." Taitsukun's voice echoed through the heavenly  
  
palace, and he closed his eyes. "But, Taitsukun. Will we have any rememberance of our past lives once we are reborn?"   
  
Nuriko asked the god with concern, his violet eyes filled with determination. "I'm afraid not. If you were to have any   
  
reoccurance of your past, then it would violently interfere with your new life." Taitsukun replied. "But that's not fair! What   
  
about our families and loved ones, we can't just forget about them!" Nuriko argued with the god. "You will not remember  
  
anything, and I think it is best left as that." His voice boomed.   
  
"Will I still remain as beautiful?" Hotohori asked meekly. "All of your personalities and character traits will  
  
remain as they have always been. The only thing that will not be present are your recollections of the past." Taitsukun  
  
replied. "Where will we be reborn?" Chiriko stepped forward. "That shall be left unsaid, for the time has come to be reborn.  
  
However, you will all be reincarnated at the same age you were when you all died." Taitsukun closed his eyes and a bright  
  
light surrounded the four seishi.   
  
Before the light completely engulfed the warriors, Tasuki stepped forward to ask the god a question.  
  
Taitsukun was unable to break his concentration, and Tasuki was engulfed in the light as well. He disappeared along  
  
the others.  
  
Chichiri, Taka, and Miaka searched frantically for their friend, but he was nowhere in sight. "Taitsukun! Where has Tasuki  
  
gone?!" Chichiri asked the god, with a worried look on his scarred face, genuinely concerned. "I am not sure. His chi is  
  
not responding at the moment." Taitsukun now had somewhat of a worried look as well.   
  
*****  
  
While Kelly stood outside on the balcony, the scarlet feather residing in the shoebox under her bed started to  
  
glow brightly. It's bright red light engulfed her room in an eerie aura, and within mere minutes the light stopped.   
  
"Whatever. I must be going crazy or something. An anime character cannot be real. I'm just kidding myself."  
  
Kelly sighed, returning to reality. She stepped back inside, and closed the sliding door. Her round, blue eyes filled with  
  
disappointment at the thought of her only love not even existing. Her footsteps could be heard inside the silent house.  
  
When she reached her room, the door was closed. "Huh? I don't remember closing the door..." Kelly's face held a puzzled  
  
look as she turned the brass knob slowly.   
  
When she opened the door, the sight before her was too much to take and she slammed the door closed. Kelly's  
  
heart was thumping so hard, she thought she could hear it ringing in her ears. Her chest heaved with deep breaths, and her  
  
mind raced with a million thoughts. "What's going on?!? Tas-Tasuki! I-i-in my room?!"   
  
Her mind wandered back to what had just happened:When Kelly had opened the door, her eyes grew wide in shock.   
  
Inside her room was an unconcious Tasuki.   
  
She shook it off, thinking it was some kind of mind trick. She reopened the door, but to no avail. Red lightning surrounded  
  
his sleeping form, and crackles of Suzaku's power could be heard inside her room. "Could this actually be possible!" Kelly slowly  
  
crept inside. She was in shock, but ecstatic at the same time, her wish had come true; well part of it at least. She quietly tiptoed   
  
towards her bed, hopping over him and onto her messy, unmade bed.   
  
"That was close." She muttered. Kelly sat curiously on her bed, admiring his handsome features. Her eyes wandered,  
  
his flaming orange hair, his tan skin. His eyes were closed, but she already knew what color they were. His fangs were clearly  
  
visible and he slept peacefully, there on her cluttered floor of mysterious junk. She giggled quietly as he mumbled something  
  
in his sleep. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep' She smiled.   
  
"I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon. Might as well sleep till the morning." She said and pulled the covers  
  
over her head. Turning to her side, her eyes gazed at his sleeping figure once more before drifting into a quiet sleeping state.  
  
That night for the first time, she didn't dream about Tasuki. What for? Her dream had already come true.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3!!!  
  
A/N: Awww. How sweet. What's gonna happen when Tasuki wakes up???? Wait and find out! I know this chapter  
  
was awfully short but you know, I just wanted to end it with that sentence, it made so much sense to me. Thanks for  
  
reviewing! Please continue to review, I really want this fic to get somewhere! From what I can see, this is gonna be one   
  
loooonnnnggg story! I actually wrote this chapter four times over just to get it just right. So it would be greatly appreciated  
  
if you kept reading or decided to review!   
  
See ya!  
  
Nuriko no Da ^____~. 


	4. Ch 3: Great Unexpectations

Ayashi no Kokoro  
  
::Bewitched Hearts::  
  
Another Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic (so what else is new???)  
  
Name: Ashley Montero  
  
Date: July 20, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase, Nuff' said.  
  
Dedicated to: Do I really hafta repeat myself?  
  
Chapter 3: Great Unexpectations  
  
*****  
  
"Taitsukun, I'm beginning to worry no da. Why can't we locate his chi?" Chichiri's voice rang through Taitsukun's   
  
palace. It had been two days since Tasuki had disappeared and everyone was starting to panic. "I am sorry, but as of right  
  
now, even I can not make out where he is at the moment." The god's voice bellowed.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kelly sleepily smiled as the chirping of the gleeful birds brought her out of her peaceful slumber. She sat  
  
up yawning. Her arms stretched themselves above her head and the blankets fell to her waist. She rubbed the sleep   
  
out of her eyes and brushed out her soft, brown hair.   
  
Kelly remembered what happened the night before vividly and turned her head to see Tasuki still asleep.  
  
'Gosh. What's taking him so long to wake up?' She sighed in relief and finally realized that he was really here and she  
  
wasn't dreaming. 'I'm so glad he's here. Finally. You are real aren't you' She gazed at him and stood up. She straightened  
  
out her wrinkled pajamas and headed for the door. She turned the brass knob and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
'What time is it?' Kelly's eyes wandered to the clock that hung in the kitchen. '7:00? Mom's already left for work.  
  
There's no doubt that Jacob's still asleep.' The whole apartment seemed eerily quiet for some reason, but she just ignored  
  
it and found her way to the bathroom. Her hands fell upon the water faucet and she turned it on with ease. The water spouted  
  
fruitfully from the pipe. The liquid started to warm up and she placed her hands under the running water. She smiled and let  
  
the water cascade down her delicate palms, forming small rivulets in the creases of her hand. Her hands formed a small  
  
cup and she splashed a handful of water onto her face. She smiled with relief and grabbed the nearest towel. She dried  
  
off her face and exited the bathroom.  
  
Kelly opened the blinds and immediately sheilded her eyes from the blinding sunlight. Her eyes soon adjusted  
  
and she wandered into the kitchen. 'Hmmm. What should I eat? I'm starving. I could call Ashley over as soon as I'm done  
  
eating. She would know what to do. But I'll call her later instead.' Two slices of white bread were popped into the toaster and she  
  
opened the fridge. "Orange juice. Orange juice. Where are ya?" Her eyes searched through the chilled shelves but there   
  
was no OJ in sight. So she settled for apple juice which was actually her favorite but she thought orange juice would have  
  
made more sense, it being the morning and all. The tantalizing smell of toasted bread filled the air and her stomach growled  
  
loudly. Her hands grasped the cabinet handle and she pulled out a rather large glass. The apple juice was unsparingly poured.  
  
Kelly jumped when she heard the toast pop up. She handled them smoothly, being careful not to burn her hands. Butter  
  
acompanied her bread and she ate hungrily.   
  
"Mmm. That was tasty!" After she had finished her meal, Kelly plopped in front of the tv and pushed an OAV tape  
  
into the VCR. Hours had passed and she glanced at the clock. "12:00! Time sure goes by fast! Better call Ashley now!" She  
  
turned off the tv and reached for the phone. It rang twice and then Ashley answered "Hello?" "Ashley it's me!" Kelly spoke  
  
into the phone. "Hey! What's up?" Ashley seemed happy that her friend had decided to call her. "Man, have I got a surprise!  
  
Can you come over?" Kelly was rotting with anticipation to see if her best friend could make it to her house. "Yeah sure! Be  
  
over in five minutes!" Ashley replied. "Okay. See ya soon! Ja!" Kelly was ecstatic. "Bye!" Ashley hung up as did Kelly. Kelly  
  
straightened out the house and herself and impatiently waited for Ashley.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the doorbell rang. Kelly practically flew from where she was sitting and raced to the door.  
  
She opened the door without hesitation. Ashley stood in the doorway clad in Nuriko clothing from head to toe. Kelly perked up  
  
her eyebrows "My aren't we festive today???" Ashley smiled and winked, "I just came from a convention, had to leave early though,  
  
so that's why I still look like Nuriko." Kelly laughed and invited in the Nuriko look alike, violet hair and all. "So what's the surprise?"  
  
Ashley pondered. "You're not gonna believe me, so I'm just going to show you okay?" Kelly led her friend to her bedroom door.   
  
"Okay..." Ashley wasn't sure what to say. Kelly turned the doorknob and Ashley peered inside. Ashley closed her eyes and rubbed   
  
them, then opened them again. She gaped at the still sleeping Tasuki and her eyes bulged at him. "HOLY CRAP!" Ashley shrieked  
  
at the sudden information that entered her brain. She pointed her fingers in opposite directions "Tasuki....you....room. How.....  
  
possible?"   
  
"Shhhhh! My brothers still here!" Kelly waved her hands at Ashley's speechless face. "Sorry! But holy crap! How in the   
  
world?" Ashley frowned when another thought entered her mind, "WHERE'S NURIKOOOO!" Kelly practically jumped "SHHHH!"  
  
"Oopsy" Ashley put her hand over her mouth. "Come on.." Kelly invited Nuri..er... Ashley into her room and shut the door. Ashley  
  
found a nearby ruler and started to poke at Tasuki like he was a lab experiment. She poked his face, his arm, even his stomach.  
  
"How come Tasuki gets to come here and not Nuriko??" Ashley pouted and continued to poke Tasuki. He grumbled and moved   
  
around. "I'm sure Nuriko is here somewhere. And stop poking him!" Kelly replied. Ashley's eyes became big and stars formed in  
  
her eyes. Clasping her hands together she said "Reeaaalllyyy?????" Kelly just rolled her eyes and smiled at her Nuriko devoted  
  
best friend. "I'm sure."   
  
Ashley glanced at her surroundings and motioned to all the junk lying on the floor. "Man! I've never seen your room this messy.  
  
You sure have gotten worse in your cleaning habits since last time!" Kelly grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at her best friend, "Shut up!"  
  
Ashley waved her hands in defeat, "Okay! Okay!" "Hmph!" Kelly jokingly stuck her nose in the air. They both laughed and giggled. Their  
  
laughing ceased when they heard Tasuki start to move around. They froze, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His amber eyes peering   
  
around. His eyes stopped when he noticed to girls staring at him intensely.  
  
*****  
  
End of Chapter 3! Muahahahahaha!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Me Tasuki. You Kelly  
  
Bwahahahahaha! Evil Cliffhanger ALERT! Hope you liked this chap! More up soon! School starts in a week so I'm gonna be pretty busy.  
  
But I'll try to post two more chapters before then! Don't forget to read and review! No flames please! I hope you guys liked it so far!  
  
Tudelu!  
  
Nuriko no da! ^____~. 


	5. Ch 4: Me Tasuki You Kelly

Ayashi no Kokoro  
  
::Bewitched Hearts::  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah. I know! I don't own a thing, except for my characters Ashley, Kelly, Rin, Belle and co. But if you would like to   
  
use them in a story of yours, ask away and I just might consider it!!! But any ways, yeah FY does NOT belong to me, but to the wonderful  
  
Watase Yuu!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4: Me Tasuki, You Kelly...  
  
The girls froze in excitement as Kelly's favorite anime character of all time stared at them like they were aliens. Tasuki glanced at  
  
both of them, then glanced again at Ashley who still looked like Nuriko. "N-N-NURIKO!!!" He yelled, pointing to Ashley. A sweatdrop appeared  
  
on Ashley's face and she let out a giggle. Before Ashley could say a word Tasuki's arms were around her, practically suffocating her. "So ya  
  
really did get reborn! Wow, you're a girl now! Just like ya always wanted! Why would Taiitsukun put you here though? With this weird girl next  
  
to ya?!" Tasuki yelled excitedly into Ashley's ear. "Actually, I'm..." Ashley tried to reply but Tasuki squeezed her tighter "Wow, ya even sound  
  
like a girl!!!" By now, Ashley's air supply was completely cut off. Ashley yanked on his hair and he let out a squeal "Cut it out would ya?" He said  
  
immediately letting go of her. Ashley just laughed. "Actually, that's not Nuriko." Kelly replied calmly. Ashley giggled and pulled off her violet  
  
wig. Tasuki screamed in terror as Ashley removed the false hair from her own dark brown locks. "Nuriko! How the hell did ya do that? Oh   
  
my gods! You- your'e a witch!" Tasuki still bubbled on thinking Nuriko had just taken off his old hair and grew new hair. Kelly was getting   
  
quite annoyed with Tasuki's ignorance. She loved him, but not this much.  
  
  
  
Kelly stifled a growl "Argh! Will you shut up! She is not Nuriko! Her name is Ashley and she is my best friend! Sheesh!" Tasuki stifled  
  
a growl as well, "Will ya shut the hell up woman! You're startin to get on my nerves!" The two clashed immediately. "Hmph!" Kelly turned her back  
  
on Tasuki's more serious gaze. "Please excuse her, she hasn't had her lunch yet." Ashley replied, as the once humorous feeling vanished from  
  
the air. Tasuki just nodded, his golden eyes peering around the room. "It's not my fault if Tasuki wants to act like a complete moron!" Kelly  
  
replied, letting her annoyance be known. Tasuki jerked up from his position on the floor and clutched Kelly's shoulders; violently spinning her   
  
around in his direction. "My name, how did ya know my name?" He asked her this question with such seriousness she found it hard to reply.  
  
"I..." Kelly found herself speechless. "Answer me!" He shook her shoulder's lightly, her feather-soft hair splashing around her oval shaped face.  
  
His amber eyes looked on in anticipation. Ashley interrupted with a believable excuse, "She knows the constellation and she was reminded of  
  
it when she saw you, so she just thought to call you that since your personality reminds her of a pattern in the stars. That's all" Tasuki sighed,  
  
a sign that he bought the dishonest reply. "Whew, that was close." Kelly muttered under her breath. "Hmm, what'd ya say?" Tasuki asked   
  
curiously. Kelly looked up nervously, "Nothing!"   
  
What could Kelly do? She couldn't just tell him that he's just a character in a book inside of an animated show. How would he   
  
understand such a thing?! It was going to take some time, but in the end just before he leaves; she will tell him the truth... the whole truth.  
  
Would he understand? Would he be able to comprehend what she was trying to tell him? Kelly wasn't too sure, she just hoped that his  
  
departure would be a while so she could figure a way to sort this mess out.   
  
Kelly couldn't help but stare at the man she had been in love with since the first time she saw him. A character on her favorite  
  
anime show. A person who didn't exist, shouldn't exist. Yet, here he was. Tanned skin, deep amber eyes, blazing hair, and all. All of him, here  
  
in her world. It was extremely hard to believe, but she couldn't deny that he was here. Here, in her room, speaking to her, looking at her, touching  
  
her. Tasuki's hands were still holding onto Kelly's shoulders. She straightened her voice and he got the signal to let go. "Sorry bout that, didn't  
  
mean to frighten ya." Tasuki replied, running his fingers through the flames atop his head. Kelly smiled and giggled "No problem." She waved  
  
her hands in mid-air, then looked over at Ashley who looked to be in a curious mood.   
  
"So who's this Nuriko???" Ashley pretended not to know who he was. "He's a friend of mine who passed away. He was supposed  
  
to be reborn here, but no sign of him yet." Tasuki replied. Ashley seemed intrigued, "But, if this friend of yours is a man, why did you mistake him  
  
for me? I am clearly not a man." She asked again, still going on with her little charade. "Well, he's a crossdresser...was. Before he died he   
  
decided to give it up and went back to likin girls, or so he said." Tasuki felt a little embarassed saying he was friends with a crossdresser,  
  
but it wasn't enough not to admit they were the best of friends. Ashley hung her head, remembering how Nuriko had died. She had watched  
  
that episode about 19 times and everytime she still had the urge to cry. "I see." she said. "Somethin wrong?" Tasuki asked. Ashley shook her  
  
head. "No, nothing." She replied.  
  
Ashley glanced up at the Fushigi Yuugi clock hanging in Kelly's room, and realized she was late for her Nuriko club meeting.  
  
"Wow look at the time! I have to go! I'll be late for my club meeting, this week I think we're discussing fundraising for a grave in the cemetery  
  
for you-know-who! So I gotta go or I'll be late! Bye Kelly, see you later! Call me ok? Bye!" Ashley dashed out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Kelly and Tasuki were left alone in her room, and silence was all that lingered. Tasuki took a look around and jumped up at what  
  
he saw hanging on the walls. Pictures of him everywhere! "Hey! What's all this!" He stammered, pointing to the numerous pictures hung around  
  
her room. "Ummm, he he. Yeah about that." Kelly's cheeks started to heat up. What if he thought she was some obsessed freak or something?!  
  
She was scared of what his reaction would be. "Look! It's everyone, wow! Chiriko, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, His highness, Mitsukake,   
  
Miko, even ME!!!" Tasuki pointed to the mulitcolored tapestry hanging by her door. "Wait a minute." Tasuki's voice deepened. Kelly  
  
gulped "Oh boy, now I'm gonna have to explain." she mumbled. "Yes?" she asked fearfully. "This doesn't look a thing like me!!! Not at all!   
  
Whoever drew this needs to learn how to draw first!!" He yelled, outraged by his appearance on the tapestry. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
As Tasuki admired all of Kelly's belongings, she just stared on in admiration. He was finally here in her world, her wish really did come  
  
true! Kelly was elated just having him here, even if he was judging all of her things. She didn't care. Her deep, ocean blue eyes shimmered with  
  
happiness and for once she wasn't longing for him, because she could just reach out and touch him. Touch his hair, his skin, everything. He  
  
was flesh and blood, a solid human being. Kelly smiled in bliss and stared off into nothing, her eyes glazed over of what was to come.  
  
"Are ya even listenin?" Kelly could hear his voice loud and clear. His deep, mellow voice. His boisterous, hearty laugh. His anger-filled shouts,  
  
even his silent sobbing. She could remember it all. "Dammit woman, listen up!" Tasuki's shout brought her out of her trance. "Huh?" She   
  
blinked and put on a confused look. "What did you say?" Kelly asked. "I said, ya gotta name?" Tasuki asked, crossing his tanned and toned  
  
arms, rustling his necklaces. "Oh, I-I'm Ke-Kelly." Kelly replied sheepishly. "Names Tasuki, but I think you already knew that." He said. She   
  
giggled and crossed her legs.   
  
Silence filled the air again and all that could be heard was the creaking of a door in the house. "Crap!" Kelly remarked. "What?"  
  
Tasuki asked, cocking his head to the side. "My brother's awake, he doesn't know you're here!" Kelly whispered. "Oh." was all Tasuki could  
  
muster. Kelly rolled her eyes and turned the crystal knob on her door. Fresh air billowed into her room from the open door. She left the room   
  
closing the door behind her. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. About time!" Kelly remarked, teasing her little brother. "So what?"  
  
Jacob replied. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and raced off towards the kitchen, "I hope you know it's already lunchtime." Kelly said. "Like I  
  
care. I'm gonna have whatever I want, cause mom's not here!" Jacob replied, pulling a half eaten chocolate bar. "Fine. But it'll be you who ends  
  
up with the stomach ache." Kelly said, threatening her younger brother. Jacob just rolled his beady, green eyes and shrugged his shoulders,  
  
biting a chunk off of the chocolate bar. Kelly just smiled evilly.   
  
"C'mon, get dressed." Kelly said as Jacob finished his chocolate bar. "For what?" Jacob mumbled, chocolate stains smeared on  
  
his cheeks. "Your going to Grandma Abby's, I just called her and she can't wait to see you!" Kelly teased her little brother. She didn't really call  
  
Abby but she was going to take him over there anyways. After all, Grandma only lived four houses down. "No! I'm not going! Anything but that!"  
  
Jacob shouted in fear. "Too late. In fact I think Grandma has extra clothes over there anyway. So we'll just take you like this!" Kelly said, pointing   
  
to Jacob's Super Mario Pajamas. Kelly yanked his arm, opened the door and pulled him outside. "Now, you are gonna go over there and be   
  
good for Abby!" Jacob shook his head.   
  
After about an hour, Kelly was successful in dragging her little brother to Abby's. "Now, Tasuki can roam the house for a little while."  
  
Kelly said, clapping her hands together. She entered her house and opened her bedroom door to find Tasuki examining the little UFO plushie  
  
of himself. He shook his head, and threw the doll across the room. "Hey, that was expensive!" Kelly said, picking up the plushie and putting it   
  
back on the shelf. Tasuki just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
As soon as the silence had returned, it was broken by the grumbling of two obviously hungry stomachs. Tasuki rubbed his cramping  
  
stomach as his hunger overtook him. Kelly felt a similar cramping and was thinking of what the two could eat, but it had to be familiar to Tasuki.  
  
An invisible light bulb appeared above Kelly's head. "Hey Tasuki," Kelly said. Tasuki looked up. "Are you hungry???"  
  
******  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Ayashi No Kokoro!  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh! I am sooooooo sorry for the hellishly long update. I've been in a rut for some time. It was really hard to think of anything to write!  
  
I didn't know what to do so I kind of just stopped! Then I started writing this other story of mine, called Weeping Orchids. This left me with nothing  
  
for AnK! But, the other day as I reread my story AnK on the net, I also took the time to read the reviews I had received on this story! The reviews  
  
are what made me want to start up on this story again, so I thank you my readers. I thank you for your encouragement you gave me in those  
  
reviews, without them I don't think I would've continued this story. Yet, here it is: Chapter 4! So once again, THANK YOU!!! I hope you can forgive  
  
me for the long update, and I hope you find it in your hearts to keep reviewing, because that's what kept me going. Thanks... Also I know the   
  
writing style is a little different, but I promise I'll get back on track!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Nuriko no da! ^___~.  
  
P.S. Please, if you would, Read and review my other story; Weeping Orchids. It's more serious than this one but I hope just as good! 


	6. Ch 5: That Mirthful Smirk

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! Well...*thinks to herself* I do however own Kelly and all her friends!  
  
Ayashi no Kokoro  
  
Chapter 5: That Mirthful Smirk...  
  
As Kelly introduced the new proposition to an obviously famished Tasuki, a grin clung to his face at the thought of a cooked meal.  
  
"You bet your ass! What do ya got to eat?" Tasuki boisterously replied. "Well..." Kelly took a moment to ravage her pantry and fridge in her mind.  
  
"I know! You wait right here okay?" She instructed Tasuki to stay in the room. Tasuki nodded and sat quietly as she exited her bedroom.  
  
"I have to find something to eat that's at least a little familiar to Tasuki." Kelly spoke to herself as she literally ravaged her pantry for  
  
anything familiar to the Mt. Reikaku bandit. Kelly's eyes continued to search until she finally found what she was looking for, "perfect!" she yelped.  
  
Kelly took out a sack of rice and the steaming pot. After she filled it with rice and water, she set it to cook. While the rice was cooking, she  
  
pulled out some broccoli, onions and mushrooms. She began to steam the vegetables in a pot on the stove. As soon as the vegetables were  
  
done, Kelly placed some cutlets of chicken in a pan. Soon the delectable smell of a home-cooked meal filled the air.  
  
Meanwhile, in Kelly's room, Tasuki couldn't stay still for long and began to examine her living conditions. "Jeez, doesn't this girl   
  
clean?"Tasuki remarked. "It's like a big ass hurricane hit her room!" Tasuki stood up continuing his examination. He noticed posters and   
  
tapestries of other people. Tasuki cocked his head to the side when he noticed a poster of a girl with extremely long blonde hair. She had  
  
two balls of hair on the top of her head and a really colorful, weird outfit on. "What in the hell?" Tasuki's eyebrows knitted together at the sight   
  
of such an odd-looking woman. Quickly enough, the scrumptious smell of food entered his nostrils and he immediately took off to the kitchen.   
  
Tasuki's eyes peered around for the young woman who had made him stay in a pig-sty of a room. His amber eyes locked on to  
  
Kelly's moving figure when he noticed her cooking on the stove. "Whatcha cookin there?" He asked. "Oh, just some chicken, rice and veggies."  
  
She replied. Tasuki's stomach growled even louder when she mentioned the delicious food she had been preparing. Tasuki's eyes widened  
  
at the sound of fresh steamed rice. "Thank the gods! I haven't eaten in two days!" Tasuki licked his lips and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't I meet you in my room and we can eat in there?" Kelly offered. Tasuki just nodded and left her in solitude. "Hmmm.  
  
I hope he likes this." She sighed and began preparing the food on two plates. There was no doubt Tasuki was gonna eat an awful lot, so  
  
Kelly decided to give him the bigger portion. She held both the plates and headed for her room. The door was cracked open, so all Kelly  
  
had to do was give it a nudge and it opened all the way. "I was trying to find something familiar for you to eat, and this was all there was so..."  
  
Kelly couldn't finish her sentence as Tasuki had already grabbed his plate and started gobbling up the food. Kelly took a seat on the floor and  
  
ate her food slowly. Within five minutes, Tasuki had already finished his share of food.   
  
For some reason, Kelly didn't really have an appetite and she ended up giving her food to Tasuki. "Are ya sure?" he said, already  
  
woofing down her plate. Kelly just nodded and let him finish every last morsel of food. After the dinner, they sat in awkward silence for a couple  
  
minutes. "So...Ya got any sake?" Tasuki asked. Kelly chuckled remembering his love for alcohol. "Actually, I think we might have something to  
  
your liking." Kelly left the room with Tasuki following her. Kelly giggled to herself and took out a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of vodka.  
  
The glass was somewhat large and she filled it halfway. "That's it? That's all your gonna give me?!" He asked. She just nodded and handed him  
  
the vodka. Before Tasuki drank even a sip, he smelled it. His nose sniffed the surface of the cup and he smiled. "Not bad. It smells a little   
  
stronger than sake but I'm sure I can handle it." Tasuki remarked. He took a large gulp and immediately put the cup down. "Woah! I think that's  
  
all I need!" Tasuki replied, backing away from the glass of pure vodka. Kelly smiled and took him back to her room.   
  
Tasuki sat on the mess of blankets and sheets on Kelly's bed, ignoring the fact that there were SD tasuki's all over the sheets.   
  
This time Kelly chose to be brave and took a seat next to him on the bed. She peered around and actually noticed just how messy her room  
  
was. 'What do we do now? He's here and I'm here. What to do next? Do I tell him how I've been in love with him this whole time, or should I   
  
let it just gradually show? But I don't know how long he has in this world. I don't even know how he got into this world. I guess all that matters   
  
is that he's finally here. I just have to find a way to tell him how long I've been in love with him. I just don't understand how I could be in love with  
  
someone whom I don't even really know.' Kelly was lost in her thoughts as Tasuki just stared on at her trance. 'He's just so...so beautiful.' Kelly  
  
took a look at Tasuki, admiring his gleaming, tan skin. His golden eyes, so full of life, his blazing crown of fire atop his head. Who could forget  
  
that mirthful smirk he was so famous for in the anime, with one glimmering fang protruding from his mouth. Kelly gave him a onceover, looking  
  
on at his burly, gentle frame. "Um, you okay?" Tasuki asked, noticing her enchantment with him. Kelly was immediately thrown out of her trance.  
  
"Huh?" She asked. "Why the sudden change of emotions?" Tasuki replied. Kelly's face began to heat up and she could feel herself blushing.  
  
"Oh! Um...i-it's nothing!" Kelly giddily replied. Kelly turned her back, pulling her reddened face from his view.   
  
Once again, silence prevailed. Kelly's back still faced Tasuki. "Well, I better go take a shower. It's getting kind of late." Kelly said.  
  
"What's a shower?" Tasuki asked sincerely. "It's like a bath but you stand up and it's faster." Kelly smiled and left the room, leaving a somewhat  
  
bewildered Tasuki in her room. "I don't get it." Tasuki said.   
  
A still completely curious Tasuki took on the task of going through Kelly's drawers and exploring every nook and cranny. While   
  
Tasuki was searching through a drawer he found a drawing. It was a drawing obviously by Kelly, it depicted Tasuki shirtless holding a   
  
bouquet of flowers over his head. "Hmmm." Tasuki noticed a little writing in the corner. He was surprised to see that it said "I LOVE TASUKI"  
  
"What the hell? She loves me???!!!!" Tasuki was perplexed by the statement in the corner but put the drawing back in it's rightful place. He   
  
continued to go through her things, he found a couple of pictures in her desk. There were pictures of Kelly cosplaying as Miaka, and other  
  
pictures of her friend cosplaying as Nuriko. There was also one picture of her another friend cosplaying as Vampire Princess Miyu. Of course  
  
Tasuki had no idea who the last one was, but he knew the other two. Tasuki chuckled and put them back as well. However, what Tasuki saw  
  
next was enough to make him shout. He noticed an iron tessen exactly like his, sitting on her dresser. Tasuki reached back to make sure it  
  
wasn't his, luckily he was able to feel his own tessen still clinging to his back. He sighed and decided to sit on the floor holding the other iron  
  
fan.   
  
Within the next twenty minutes, Kelly returned to her room in a tank and a pair of shorts. Tasuki immediately approached her, "Just  
  
what the hell are ya doin with somethin as dangerous as this?!" He asked, but before she could reply he immediately turned around. "I-I'm sorry,  
  
I didn't notice ya weren't dressed yet." Tasuki's face turned a bright pink. Kelly laughed and walked around to where he was facing. "I am  
  
dressed, you're just not used to girls wearing this kind of stuff." "Oh." Tasuki smirked and continued his rant. "This is a mighty dangerous   
  
weapon! Why do ya have it?" "It's not real. It's just made of acrylic" Kelly replied, smiling as she took the false tessen from his grasp. "Are  
  
ya sure?" He said, propping up an eyebrow. She nodded. Kelly grabbed a nearby brush and ran it through her soaked, brown hair. As she  
  
continued to remove the knots and tangles from her hair, he watched in awe. "It's just a brush." she said. "I know! It just looks so different from   
  
the ones I'm used to." Tasuki knew it wasn't actually the brush he was in astonishment with, it was her.   
  
Tasuki noticed how her delicate hands ran the brush through her shining brown locks. Her smooth, pale skin. Her eyes had such  
  
depth, much like Miaka's. The color of her eyes reminded him of the blue sky and how clear it was atop Mt. Reikaku. Her dainty frame was  
  
much more developed than Miaka's, maybe because she was older. 'Damn it to hell! I barely know her, yet I find myself attracted to her!'   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 5!  
  
Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffie eh? So sorry it was kind of short, but you know how it is when you know it should end at that exact moment?!  
  
I thought it was perfect to end this chapter right there! Is it getting good?! I hope so! I'm so glad that someone continued to review (Thank you  
  
Kurama-obsessed!) Unfortunately everyone else left me! *tear* maybe they're just taking a break! I hope you find it in your heart to review!  
  
Plllleeeeaaaassseee!!!! Arigatou!!!   
  
P.S. I know, I know. Tasuki's not supposed to know how to read english. I just wanted him to notice that one thing Kelly wrote so yes, in this   
  
story,he can read english!!!  
  
P.P.S My other story Weeping Orchids is dying! Hardly anyone has reviewed it since my last update. I need some feedback! If you want to;  
  
can you please read and review it! Tasuki hasn't shown himself yet in this story, but he will, oh he will.   
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Nuriko no da ^___~. 


End file.
